A novel quasi-viral agent having rather unusual properties was detected by its capacity to complement mutants of vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV) with heat-labile surface G protein in HeLa cells (cell line derived from human cervical adenocarcinoma), which had been cocultivated with human breast carcinoma cells. [Zavada et al., Nature New Biol., 240: 124 (1972); Zavada et al., J. Gen. Virol., 24: 327 (1974); Zavada, J., Arch. Virol., 50: 1 (1976); Zavada, J., J. Gen. Virol., 63: 15-24 (1982); Zavada and Zavadova, Arch. Virol., 118: 189 (1991).] The quasi viral agent was called MaTu as it was presumably derived from a human mammary tumor.
There was significant medical interest in studying and characterizing MaTu as it appeared to be an entirely new type of molecular parasite of living cells, and possibly originated from a human tumor. Described herein is the elucidation of the biological and molecular nature of MaTu which resulted in the discovery of the MN gene and protein. MaTu was found by the inventors to be a two-component system, having an exogenous transmissible component, MX, and an endogenous cellular component, MN. As described herein, the MN component was found to be a cellular gene, showing only very little homology with known DNA sequences. The MN gene was found to be present in the chromosomal DNA of all vertebrates tested, and its expression was found to be strongly correlated with tumorigenicity.
The exogenous MaTu-MX transmissible agent was identified as lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus (LCMV) which persistently infects HeLa cells. The inventors discovered that the MN expression in HeLa cells is positively regulated by cell density, and also its expression level is increased by persistent infection with LCMV.
Research results provided herein show that cells transfected with MN cDNA undergo changes indicative of malignant transformation. Further research findings described herein indicate that the disruption of cell cycle control is one of the mechanisms by which MN may contribute to the complex process of tumor development.
Described herein is the cloning and sequencing of the MN gene and the recombinant production of MN proteins. Also described are antibodies prepared against MN proteins/polypeptides. MN proteins/polypeptides can be used in serological assays according to this invention to detect MN-specific antibodies. Further, MN proteins/polypeptides and/or antibodies reactive with MN antigen can be used in immunoassays according to this invention to detect and/or quantitate MN antigen. Such assays may be diagnostic and/or prognostic for neoplastic/pre-neoplastic disease.